Shayera Reincarnation
by ultimatewildcat
Summary: Shayera dies and the league is told by Arora that Shayera is a reincarnation of Chay-Ara. So yeah R&R Sorry for short summary but you know time is needed for other stuff. Quick One-Shot for now.
1. Chapter 1

Hi quick One-Shot so let's go

I own nothing

Shayera, Vixen, Wonder woman, and Green Lantern were in a battle with General Wade. They fought with all their might, General Wade went after Shayera. He smashed her into a wall and when she tried to fly away so she could do an attack on him he jumped on her and forced her down. He landed on top of her and crushed her into the ground.

John, Vixen, and Wonder woman, all went after him and after a while defeated him. They went to check up on Shayera. Then Arora a new hero who has magic and seem to always know more then they do, showed up beside Shayera. When they came over Arora gave them a sad look. Then other members of the league came.

"What's wrong?" Stargirl asked.

"I afraid to inform you that Shayera Hol is Deceased." Arora told them.

"What no that can't be." Flash said not believing what Arora just said.

Arora started to walk away then they heard her mumble something

"What did you say?" Superman asked.

"Um, nothing." Arora lied.

"That's a lie tell us now." GL stated

"Fine I just said that the cycle is to start all over again." Arora told them

"What cycle?" Wonder woman asked.

"How about we go to the Watchtower then I'll tell you." Arora told the.

So they then went up to the watch tower as some people in the city started to get Shayera's funeral ready.

"So what is this cycle?" J'onn asked unable to read Arora's mind

"Well it all started in ancient Egypt when two Thanagarians landed on earth and created a great city and planned to help the world. When the king's wife started to hang out with a soldier more and more the king finally found out and wished that they were dead. A high priest heard his wish and poisoned Chay-Ara, and the soldier. When the king found out he was really angry. Knowing that he couldn't live without his beloved, he decided to drink the poison so he could forever be with Chay-Ara. Then when the priest found this out, he was not happy, so he decided to place a curse on both of them, to forever walk the Earth. So they always get reincarnated." Arora finished

"Wait you're not telling us the truth." Flash said again with disbelief.

"It's true. Shayera is one of the reincarnations of Chay-Ara. And now that she is dead the cycle will start all over again." Arora said.

"Wait if Shayera was the reincarnation of Chay-Ara does that mean the Carter is Katar from Ancient Egypt." Arora said.

Then Batman stepped up. "So all that stuff about reincarnation isn't a lie?"

"That's right too, anything Carter said about the reincarnated lovers and the Asbsorbacron is in fact true." Arora confirmed

"Wow, I can't believe this Shayera and Carter are reincarnations. Is John-" Batman started but was interrupted by Arora.

"No, John is not an incarnation. But Half Stern was a reincarnation of Half-Set." Arora told them.

"Can Chay-Ara and Katar ever be free to finally go into the afterlife?" Stargirl asked.

"There is only one way." Arora answered Stargirl's question

"And what is that?" Question asked.

"If Half-set's curse is broken." Arora told them

"So how do we break it?" John asked

"We can't." Arora said

"Then who can?" Flash asked

"Chay-Ara and Katar or reincarnations of the can only break the curse." Arora told them.

"Oh, so do you know who will be the next incarnation of Chay-Ara?" John asked

"Shera will be. Then it will be Kendra after Shera." Arora told them.

"I hope the curse can be broken." Stargirl said with a sad look on her face, knowing that Shayera or Chay-Ara can never fully be put to rest until Half-set's curse is broken.

The end

I know it's short but it's an idea I had that I wanted to do quickly so yeah, bye


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

_I am afraid I have bad news read the following to find out what it is._

 _Disclaimer: N/A _

**Hello this is a letter to any and all readers,**

 **There are a few a comments that were made on one of my fanfictions. It had made me extremely upset. There are some comment that I know have good intentions but come with unintended results. One of these comments was one of those comments. It has made me question my stories and myself as a writer. It has also made me feel extremely terrible about myself and my stories. I have not been able to write a chapter or even a one-shot without panicking. So for this exact reason I will not be continuing any of my stories or uploading any One-shots. I always like to do this for fun but ever since that comment I have no longer had fun writing these. So any and all stories will be discontinued until further notice. This decision will stay for a long time a minimum of one month to forever. But I just wish to give you the reason for this. I do not wish to make any writers angry with me. I do not wish to accidently copyright from an author. So there will be no more updates or stories. I am deciding between if I should keep Shayera's Punishment and Recovery or delete it. All other stories will stay on the sight. Be careful on what you post, you never know what someone is going through or what someone has gone through. Make wording the way you want it to be taken. I might update another time but for now good bye this is the end. _DO NOT SAY ANYTHING MEAN ABOUT ANYONE IN THE COMMENTS! NO POINTING OUT WHO MADE THE CERTAIN COMMENT FOR ME MAKING MAKE THIS DECISION! .CLEAR_!**

 **Sincerely Ultimatewildcat :'(**


End file.
